Years of War
by DarthRavager86
Summary: A series of story arcs that will follow a married couple as they rise through the ranks of Starfleet, and navigate their way through an era of conflict for the Federation. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. 2380

**In the year 2380, a husband and wife serve together on the USS Pioneer. When things go wrong on a mission, it's up to them to save the day...**

* * *

**Personal log, Lieutenant Commander Jack Thomas. December 10, 2380. I've been first officer of the Pioneer for six months. It's a training vessel, and most of our crew is straight out of the academy, including my wife, Lieutenant Lorza. She's brilliant. Graduated top of her class, and her first posting is chief of operations aboard an Intrepid-class ship. We'd both been hoping to get the same posting, and thanks to Captain Gage, we did. **

**Since we launched, we've been on deep space patrol near the Klingon border. Things have been pretty quiet so far, which is fine by me. It means I can spend less time on duty, and more time with Lorza and the girls. Some might question the wisdom of bringing twin infants onto a starship, but my wife can kick ass and take names like no other, so our kids are safe, right where they are. Anyway, I'd better get going. The captain's called a staff meeting.**

* * *

Aboard the USS Pioneer, the senior staff is now assembled in the observation lounge. Seated at the head of the table is Captain Steven Gage, a 45 year old man with a graying beard. To his right is Lt. Commander Jack Thomas, a clean cut man of 29, wearing a red uniform like the captain's. To Jack's right is Lieutenant (junior grade) Lorza, a woman who looks almost human, except for the purple eyes and slightly pointed ears. Lorza, who appears to be in her early twenties, but is actually 59 years old, is dressed in a skant version of a gold operations uniform. On the opposite side of the table, to the captain's left, is Lieutenant (junior grade) Jennifer Dalton, a woman of 22. Jen is dressed in a skant version of a dark blue security uniform. To Jen's left is Ensign Ethan Taylor, a black man of 21. He wears the gold uniform of a helmsman.

Gage straightens his uniform jacket, and says "Now that you're all here, we can get started. I've received new orders from Starfleet. The USS Oppenheimer has disappeared, and attempts to contact them have failed. Their last known position was in sector 315. We're the closest ship, so we've been ordered to investigate."

"Sector 315… Federation space, but it's claimed by the Gorn." Jack says.

"That's right. What else do we know about that sector?" Gage asks.

"Two uninhabited star systems, and a class three nebula. If the Oppenheimer is inside the nebula, then communications might be interfered with." Lorza answers.

"More likely they were destroyed by the Gorn. Oppenheimer's a science vessel with minimal weapons, and wouldn't last long in a fight." Jen says.

"Always the optimist, Jen." Jack says.

"I'm a realist, Jack. I'm simply suggesting the most likely scenario. Personally, I hope they're alright." Jen says.

"At the moment, we don't know anything. However, I do think we should be prepared for the worst case scenario. Ensign Taylor, set course for sector 315. Lieutenant Dalton, I want a series of combat drills en route." Gage says.

"Aye, sir." Jen says.

"Dismissed." Gage says.

* * *

Several hours later, the senior officers are on the bridge. Gage is in the captain's chair. Jack is in the XO's chair next to him.

"Sir, we are entering sector 315." Ethan says from the conn.

"Very good, ensign. Take us out of warp." Gage says.

"Aye, sir." Ethan says.

"Lieutenant Lorza, scan for the Oppenheimer's transponder signal." Gage says.

"I have been scanning since we entered the sector. I have nothing, sir." Lorza says from the ops station.

"You've… already initiated the scan?" Gage asks.

"Yes, sir. That's standard protocol in this situation. I was simply following regulations." Lorza answers.

"That you were. Very good, lieutenant. Carry on. Also, be sure to scan for materials used in Starfleet hull construction." Gage says.

"Aye, captain." Lorza says.

"Captain, I think we should go to yellow alert. The Gorn could decide to pay us a visit." Jack says.

"Agreed. Shields up. Yellow alert." Gage says.

"Aye, sir." Jen says from the tactical station.

* * *

A few minutes pass as the Pioneer travels through Sector 315.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, Lorza continues her scans.

"Captain, I think I have something." Lorza says.

"What do you have, lieutenant?" Gage asks.

"Multiple metal alloys which are consistent with construction materials for Starfleet vessels." Lorza answers.

"Anything else?" Jack asks.

'Looks like… nothing but debris, commander. Composition and volume is consistent with a Miranda-class vessel. Also detecting… bodies among the debris." Lorza answers.

"Any escape pods?" Jack asks.

"I'm not detecting any." Lorza answers.

"How far could escape pods have travelled?" Gage asks. Lorza presses several buttons on her console, and reads a display for a moment.

"Assuming the Oppenheimer was destroyed approximately thirty to thirty six hours ago, any escape pods launched would still be in this sector. We would have found them by now, sir." Lorza answers.

"It looks like the Oppenheimer was destroyed with all hands." Jack says.

"Looks that way. But, who did it? That's what I want to know." Gage says.

"Looks like you might be getting your answer, sir. Detecting three Gorn vessels on an intercept course! They'll be here in… twenty three minutes!" Jen says.

"Red alert! All hands to battle stations!" Jack says.

* * *

Twenty three minutes later, the three Gorn ships reach the Pioneer's position.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, the crew observes as the Gorn ships come into visual range.

"Looks like two Vishap-class frigates and a Tuatara-class cruiser." Jack says.

"You fought these bastards back in your special forces days, Jack. What can you tell me?" Gage asks.

"They won't talk. They'll just start shooting. I know it's against regs, but we should fire first." Jack answers.

"No. I won't start it." Gage says.

"If you don't, they will." Jack says.

"Captain, they're locking phasers!" Jen says.

"Reinforce forward shields, and target enemy vessels. Fire at my command." Gage says.

"Aye, sir." Jen says.

"Ensign Taylor, standby for evasive maneuvers." Gage says.

"Aye, sir." Ethan says.

"Captain, the cruiser is firing!" Jen says.

"Mister Taylor, evasive pattern beta two! Lieutenant Dalton, fire at will!" Gage says.

* * *

The Pioneer manages to evade the phaser fire of the Gorn cruiser. However, they're not so lucky when one of the frigates fires and scores a phaser hit on the Pioneer's saucer section. The Pioneer returns fire, and hits the Gorn frigate twice. The Gorn cruiser fires two photon torpedoes, and they both hit the Pioneer.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, sparks fly from the tactical console.

"Damage report!" Gage says.

"Hull integrity at 82 percent! Forward shields at 33 percent!" Jen says.

"Reinforce forward shields, and fire quantum torpedoes! Full spread!" Gage says.

"Aye, sir!" Jen says.

"Lieutenant Lorza! Contact Starbase 259! Inform them of our situation and request assistance!" Gage says. Lorza presses several buttons on her console.

"Captain, long range communications are being jammed!" Lorza says.

"Damn. Looks like we're on our own." Gage says.

* * *

The Pioneer fires several torpedoes toward the three Gorn vessels. Three of them hit the damaged frigate, and the ship is destroyed. The Pioneer then turns its attention to the other frigate. Both Gorn ships continue to fire on the Pioneer as it flies in an erratic pattern. Most of the Gorn weapons fire misses the Starfleet vessel. However, a few torpedoes hit the ship, leaving it with significant hull damage. Soon, the Pioneer manages to destroy the other frigate.

* * *

On the Pioneer, there are now several small fires on the bridge, and a few pieces of fallen debris. Jack is using a fire extinguisher to put out a fire near the tactical console.

"Fire suppression system is offline! We're going to have to put these fires out by hand!" Jack says. Other crew pick up fire extinguishers, and start helping Jack with the fires.

"Damage report!" Gage says.

"Shields are down! Hull breaches on decks 6,7, and 12! Emergency force fields are holding! Warp drive and impulse engines are offline!" Lorza says.

"Any good news, lieutenant?" Gage asks.

"We only have one enemy ship left." Lorza answers.

"I'll take it. Jack, tell engineering to get engines back on line so we can get the hell out of here!" Gage says. Jack taps his combadge.

"XO to engine room! How long before we can have warp drive?" Jack asks.

"Warp engines will be down for at least six hours!" A male voice answers over the ship's comm.

"That's not good enough, ensign! In six hours, there may not be a ship left!" Jack says. Gage taps his combadge.

"This is the captain. Bypass the damaged systems, and route warp power through emergency backups!" Gage says.

"That'll take about two hours, captain." The male voice says.

"Can't you… speed it up?" Gage asks.

"I'm sorry, sir. That's the best we can do." The male voice says.

"Lorza, you have an engineering background, don't you?" Gage asks.

"Yes, sir. Give me ten to fifteen minutes. I should at least have something for you." Lorza answers.

"That'll do! Get to the engine room and help them get their shit together!" Gage says.

"Aye, sir." Lorza says.

"Number One, take over ops." Gage says.

"Yes, sir." Jack says. He walks to the ops station, and Lorza turns away from her console to face him. Jack approaches his wife, and kisses her briefly. Then, the two separate, and Lorza heads for the turbolift. As she enters, she turns to face her husband once more. Upon making eye contact, Jack and Lorza nod at each other. Then, Lorza closes the turbolift, and Jack turns his attention to the ops station.

"Captain! Detecting incoming transporter signals! Location… deck one!" Jen says.

"Intruder alert! All hands, ready sidearms!" Gage says.

Six gorn beam onto the Pioneer bridge. Five of them are wearing armor. The other is not only lacking armor, but is also shirtless. However, this gorn makes up for it by being very large and muscular.

"Which one of you is the captain?" One of the gorn asks.

"I am." Gage answers, as he stands up.

"I am Captain Rassk. You are beaten, captain. Surrender your ship, and your crew will be allowed to live." Rassk says.

"We're Starfleet. We don't give up. If you want my ship, you're going to have to fight us for it!" Gage says.

"Very well. Kill the males! We will take the females and sell them to the Orions!" Rassk says.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you!" Jen shouts.

"It is hopeless to resist, girl." Rassk says.

"Eat shit, lizard breath!" Jen shouts. She fires her hand phaser, intending to hit Rassk in the head. However, the gorn captain moves at the last second, and Jen's shot misses. She fires again, and this time, she hits the gorn in the chest. However, the phaser seems to have no effect.

"Jen, back off! That's phaser resistant armor!" Jack says.

"Great! Now you tell me! What the hell am I supposed to do? Throw rocks?" Jen asks.

"Put your phaser on kill!" Jack answers.

"You heard him. All phasers on kill!" Gage says. Everyone adjusts their phasers as ordered, then they resume firing on the gorn. Eventually one of the gorn goes down after being hit several times.

"This is taking too long!" Jack says.

"No shit! Any other ideas?" Gage asks.

"Yeah. I've got one right here." Jack answers in a lower voice only heard by Gage. The captain looks at his first officer, and notices him taking a concealed klingon dagger out of the back of his jacket.

_Knowing Jack, he probably had that thing taped to his back, and another one just like it in one of his boots._ Gage thinks.

As another gorn approaches, Jack attacks the alien with the dagger in his hand. The dagger catches the gorn in the shoulder, and the creature staggers backward as he grabs his wound. Gage and two other nearby officers fire on the injured gorn, making sure to aim for the shoulder wound. Seconds later, the gorn goes down. However, Gage doesn't notice another gorn behind him.

"Captain! Get down!" Jack shouts. Gage doesn't react quickly enough, and is stabbed in the back.

"Jack… the ship… is yours. Get… the crew… home." Gage says. He falls to the floor, and dies from his wound.

"Captain!" Jen shouts.

"He's gone! There's nothing we can do! Keep fighting!" Jack shouts.

"Yes, sir." Jen says. Jack taps his combadge.

"Lorza, please tell me you're done in the engine room! We could use you up here!" Jack says.

"I'm on my way. How's it going up there?" Lorza asks over the ship's comm.

"Not good! The captain's dead!" Jack answers.

"Understood. I'll be right there." Lorza says.

"See you soon." Jack says.

* * *

Nearly a minute later, Lorza returns to the bridge. She briefly looks at the body of Captain Gage, then approaches the gorn captain.

"Stop fighting!" Rassk says. The gorn do as instructed.

"Cease fire!" Jack says. The Starfleet officers stop firing their phasers. Rassk seems to carefully examine Lorza.

"Excellent. Much more… alluring than the other females. The Orion Syndicate will pay me a fortune for you. Dance for me, girl." Rassk says. Lorza raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Maybe later. How about I do something else first?" Lorza asks.

"What do you have in mind, girl?" Rassk asks.

"Oh… I think I'll start by ripping your arm off. Then, this one to your right… I think I'll crush his skull. The short one… I'll throw him into the ceiling and snap his spine as he comes back down. The shirtless one… I'll kick him into the bulkhead behind him." Lorza answers. All of the gorn laugh.

"You amuse me, girl! Perhaps I'll keep you for myself!" Rassk says.

Lorza smiles, then grabs the gorn captain's right arm, and tears it out of the socket. The severed limb is thrown several feet, and lands on a console. Lorza immediately moves to the closest gorn, and hits him directly between the eyes with the palm of her hand. The force of Lorza's hit crushes the gorn's skull and kills him instantly. Next, Lorza moves to the shortest gorn, who tries to shoot her. However, the gorn is not quick enough, and Lorza effortlessly picks him up. She then throws the alien into the ceiling above. As the gorn comes back down. Lorza karate chops him in the back, snapping his spine, and killing him. Finally, Lorza moves to the large, shirtless gorn, and roundhouse kicks him into the wall behind him. The impact kills the gorn, and leaves a significant dent in the wall. Within less than a minute, all of the gorn are neutralized. Only Captain Rassk remains alive. As the one armed gorn starts to get up, Jack approaches, and slits his throat.

"You missed one." Jack says.

"I know. Left him for you." Lorza says.

"Thanks for including me." Jack says.

"Don't mention it, love. Now, we had better get back to work, hadn't we?" Lorza asks. Jack nods, and turns to face the bridge crew. All eyes are now on Lorza.

"Are you… an android?" An ensign in a science uniform asks.

"No. I'm kasari. Our physical strength is several times greater than most races." Lorza says.

"Oh." The ensign says.

"Alright, everyone. Take your stations. We're not out of the woods yet." Jack says.

"About that. Impulse engines are back online, and you'll have warp six… for ten seconds." Lorza says.

"Only ten seconds?" Jack asks.

"Considering our situation, that's the best I could do. Unless you want me to go back to the engine room and start screaming and swearing." Lorza answers.

"No no. I wouldn't want you to go into a blood rage." Jack says.

"That's probably for the best. You know I lose control when that happens." Lorza says.

"I know, Lorza. You did good. Warp Six for ten seconds is better than what we had before." Jack says. Lorza nods, then heads for the ops station. Jack looks at the body of Captain Gage.

_I'll get 'em home, sir. You have my word._ Jack thinks. He lingers for a moment, then takes a seat in the captain's chair.

"Ethan, set course… one one four mark two five. Maximum impulse." Jack says.

"Aye, sir." Ethan says.

"Lorza, standby to vent plasma from the warp nacelles on my signal." Jack says.

"Understood." Lorza says.

"Vent the drive plasma? What do you have in mind?" Jen asks.

"Ever heard of the Riker Maneuver?" Jack asks.

"Oh. That's what you're doing. Don't you have to have metreon gas for that?" Jen asks.

"I don't have any metreon gas, but we can still ignite the drive plasma, and hopefully destroy the gorn ship as they chase us." Jack says.

"Understood." Jen says.

* * *

The Pioneer quickly turns around, and flies away from the remaining gorn ship, which immediately follows.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, the viewscreen is switched to rear view, showing the gorn vessel in pursuit.

"Just as I expected. Lorza, vent plasma… for five seconds." Jack says.

"Aye, sir. Venting plasma." Lorza says. Five seconds pass.

"Jen, target our plasma wake and fire!" Jack says.

"Aye, sir. Firing phasers!" Jen says.

* * *

The Pioneer fires its aft phasers into the plasma trail, which the gorn ship happens to be flying through. The resulting explosion destroys the gorn ship. The Pioneer immediately warps away.

* * *

**Acting Captain's Log, supplemental. Lieutenant Commander Jack Thomas reporting.** **The Pioneer has been towed to Starbase 259, where she will undergo repairs. In the meantime, I will be appearing before a board of inquiry to explain my actions on the recent mission.**

* * *

Aboard Starbase 259, Jack is in a courtroom, standing before a vice admiral and two commodores.

"For the record, state your name, rank, and current assignment." The admiral says.

"Lieutenant Commander Jack Thomas, acting captain, USS Pioneer." Jack says.

"Thank you, commander. We've called you here today to hear your report on the recent mission to sector 315." the admiral says.

"Understood, sir. You have my full cooperation." Jack says.

"Very good. Let's begin. How long have you served on the Pioneer?" the admiral asks.

"Six months, admiral." Jack answers.

"You've been first officer the entire time?" The admiral asks.

"Yes, sir." Jack answers.

"Very good. How long have you known Captain Gage?" The admiral asks.

"Seven years, sir. We served together in the Dominion War." Jack answers.

"I understand you switched from special forces to command track at the captain's request." The admiral says.

"That's right, sir. Captain Gage was given command of the Pioneer, and wanted experienced officers to help him with his trainee crew. He asked me to be his first officer, so I took command training at the academy for a semester. After that, I got the job on the Pioneer." Jack says.

"Thank you, commander. Please, begin your mission report." The admiral says.

"Yes, sir. We were on routine patrol, when we were ordered to sector 315 to investigate the disappearance of the USS Oppenheimer. Upon arriving, we scanned the entire sector, but only found debris." Jack says.

"What did your analysis of the debris tell you?" The admiral asks.

"The debris belonged to the USS Oppenheimer, which was destroyed with all hands, sir." Jack answers.

"By a gorn patrol?" The admiral asks.

"Yes, sir." Jack answers.

"Your ship engaged three gorn vessels in sector 315. Why didn't Captain Gage order retreat?" The admiral asks.

"The gorn vessels were intruding in Federation space. The captain responded as his duty required." Jack answers.

"After your ship was disabled, gorn troops beamed onto the bridge, and demanded that Captain Gage surrender. When he refused, a firefight began. I understand you killed one of the gorn with a klingon dagger." The admiral says.

"That's right, admiral." Jack says.

"Shortly after your captain's death, Lieutenant Lorza arrived on the bridge, and proceeded to single handedly kill or incapacitate every single gorn... in a matter of seconds?" The admiral asks. The two commodores seem to not believe what the admiral has said, and look at him for confirmation.

"Yes, sir. That's exactly what happened. Lorza's a kasari, who, as most people know, are much stronger than most humanoid races. The gorn were no match for her." Jack says.

"I understand the lieutenant is your wife." The admiral says.

"Yes, sir." Jack says.

"Does your relationship interfere with your duties as first officer?" The admiral asks.

"No, sir. When we're on duty, we're focused on the job. I do mine, and Lorza does hers. I give her an order, she says yes sir and follows it." Jack answers.

"Very good, commander. Does Captain Gage typically allow Lieutenant Lorza to resort to such extreme violence?" The admiral asks.

"The captain believed that every single officer under his command should be prepared to defend the ship and crew by any means necessary. Permission to speak freely, sir?" Jack asks.

"Granted." The admiral answers.

"Violence is sometimes necessary in order to preserve what we believe in or to protect those who can't protect themselves. I fully support Lorza's actions, and Captain Gage would have as well." Jack says. The admiral sits in silence for a moment.

"Very good, commander. I happen to agree with you. I'm satisfied that you acted correctly in this crisis. I call this board of inquiry to a close. Please remain for a moment, commander. We have some things to discuss." The admiral says.

"Aye, sir." Jack says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jen is standing outside the courtroom entrance. She is pacing back and forth impatiently as Lorza approaches.

"Keep that up, and you're going to wear out your shoes." Lorza says. Jen stops pacing, and looks at her.

"Oh. Hey, Lolo." Jen says.

"Is Jack still in there?" Lorza asks.

"Yeah. Just him and the admiral. Everyone else left about ten minutes ago." Jen answers.

"I hope everything's alright." Lorza says.

'He saved our asses, Lolo. They ought to be giving him a medal. Of course, they ought to be giving you one too." Jen says.

"I don't do what I do for medals. I just do what's right." Lorza says.

"Of course you'd say that. Bloody girl scout." Jen says.

"Girl what?" Lorza asks.

"Never mind. Obscure cultural reference." Jen answers.

"Although I picked up your language rather quickly, I still have some… gaps in my knowledge of Earth. It will take time, but I will one day have a much greater understanding of my new home. Perhaps I will come to understand the numerous colorful metaphors you and Jack often use." Lorza says.

"You… swearing in our language? Sorry, girlfriend. You just don't have the knack for it." Jen says.

"Well, I am attempting the hell to fit in." Lorza says. Jen chuckles.

"What?" Lorza asks.

"Not quite there yet. Keep practicing." Jen answers.

"Sumbaat kun daak fa! This kasham daak language of yours!" Lorza says.

"Didn't really understand much of that, but I figure most of those words aren't said around children." Jen says.

"No. That would be unwise. The last thing I need is for an infant to learn how to say 'kun daak fa'." Lorza says.

"That one must be pretty bad then." Jen says.

"It is. Actually illegal to say it in public. At least... on kasara." Lorza says.

"Sorry, Lolo. I know you don't like to talk about your planet. I didn't mean to…" Jen says.

"It's okay, Jen." Lorza says.

"Speaking of those babies, how did they do with the whole ship being shot to hell thing?" Jen asks.

"The girls are fine. I just dropped them off at the Starbase nursery. They were sound asleep when I left." Lorza says.

"That's good. I'm glad they're okay." Jen says.

"Zala and Zyri are strong. They don't scare easily. But… my babies could have been killed yesterday! Am I a bad mother for taking them onto a starship?" Lorza asks.

"You're a great mother, Lolo. Don't let anybody tell you different. If I had eight month old twins, I wouldn't want to be separated from them either." Jen says.

"Thanks, Jen." Lorza says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack finally emerges from the courtroom, now with three gold pips on his collar.

"They made you full commander?" Lorza asks.

"Yeah. The admiral… gave me command of the Pioneer." Jack answers. Lorza smiles, then embraces her husband.

"Way to go, my love." Lorza says.

"Thanks, babe." Jack says. He kisses his wife, then the two separate. Jen approaches, and briefly embraces him.

"Congratulations." Jen says.

"Thanks, Jen." Jack says.

"So, you're the captain now." Jen says.

"Yeah, and that means I get to do a lot of cool stuff, like… appointing a first officer." Jack says.

"Yeah. We probably need one. Who are we getting stuck with anyway?" Jen asks.

"Lieutenant Jennifer Dalton." Jack answers.

"What? Me… an XO? I've been out of the academy for six months! Are you… sure I'm ready?" Jen asks.

"I'm sure. You may be young, and you may have less than a year as an officer, but you can do this. I know you can. That's why I chose you." Jack answers.

"I'm surprised you didn't choose Lorza for XO. She's the one with ten years experience in the Kasari Fleet." Jen says.

"I was a technician, later an engineer. I didn't have any command training until the academy, and no actual experience until I was assigned to the Pioneer. Captain Gage had you in command of night shift. You have far more experience running a bridge than I do. So, you have my full support, Jen." Lorza says. Jen smiles, and embraces her.

"Thanks, Lolo." Jen says.

"Now that that's taken care of, we need to get back to the ship and get into dress uniforms." Jack says.

"Dress uniforms?" Jen asks.

"Transfer of command ceremony. 1500 in the mess hall." Jack answers.

"Oh, right. I should have remembered that." Jen says.

"It's okay, Jen. The last couple of days have been a little rough on us." Jack says.

"Tell me about it. The captain's actually dead." Jen says.

"He gave his life for his crew. The same could happen to any of us someday." Jack says.

"I know. A Starfleet career has its risks." Jen says.

"It has its rewards too." Jack says.

"You knew the captain longer than the rest of us. How are you doing with this?" Jen asks.

"He was my friend. It won't be easy, and I can't replace him, but I'll do my best to be a good leader for the crew." Jack answers.

"You'll be great." Lorza says.

"I second that." Jen says.

"Thanks. Both of you. Now, shall we?" Jack asks.

"Of course." Lorza answers.

Jack, Lorza, and Jen walk away from the courtroom, with Jack and Lorza holding hands.

* * *

**I have decided to put this story on hold, and focus on my Star Wars works. There is no timetable on the next update.**


	2. 2389: Part 1

**Nine years later...**

* * *

**Personal log, Captain Jack Thomas. June 7, 2389. With our recent diplomatic mission complete, the Dynasty has been recalled to Earth to undergo a three week retrofit. Most of my crew have been granted shore leave, with only essential personnel staying on board. Some of my senior officers have chosen to take leave, but I chose to keep working, at least, until yesterday. My wife has finally convinced me to take some time off. She's been begging me to take a break ever since we returned to Earth. Now, here I am, on leave for a week. Lorza and I are taking the girls to Honolulu, a city I've always enjoyed visiting. I take my duty to Starfleet very seriously, and I admit that I can come across as a bit of a workaholic, but… I'm looking forward to the break.**

* * *

**Personal log, Lieutenant Commander Lorza. Stardate 66451.3, or June 7, 2389 by the Earth calendar. Jack and I are headed to Honolulu, one of Earth's most popular vacation destinations. I've been there many times with him, and I find it to be a very beautiful place, with a rich culture and history. I'm looking forward to this time away from the ship and the work. I enjoy Starfleet, and I find my work fulfilling, but family is first. We need to spend more time with each other, and this is the perfect opportunity. Zala and Zyri haven't been to Earth since they were five, so this will be good for them as well. Two of my friends, Catherine and Vezzi will be meeting us for lunch. I'm glad they were both able to take leave. We don't see each other that much, since we don't serve together. We can call each other, but… it's not the same. Catherine has been a great friend since the academy, and Vezzi… well, we've known each other forever it seems. She's all I have left of the life I had on Kasara. I have missed them both, and I'm looking forward to this. I will cherish every moment of it.**

* * *

On the planet Earth, the city of Honolulu is a tropical paradise, and a popular place for many to relax, thanks to the minimal Starfleet presence. Among today's visitors is Jack Thomas, a clean cut, athletic man of thirty seven; Lorza, a near human Kasari woman with bright red hair and purple eyes. Lorza is sixty eight years old, but appears to be in her early twenties due to the much slower aging process of the kasari. Also present are Jack and Lorza's nine year old twin daughters, Zala and Zyri. The four are currently walking away from a transporter pad.

"When are we meeting Aunt Vezzi and Aunt Cat? Is Sara coming?" Zyri asks.

"In about fifteen minutes, and yes, Sara's coming." Lorza answers.

"Cool. I wonder if they'll get us anything." Zala says.

"You can't always be expecting gifts." Jack says.

"Your father's right. Be grateful for what you have." Lorza says.

"I am. It's just… they usually get us something. Cat gets us cool stuff, like that holo program we got for our last birthday." Zala says.

"What about Vezzi? She buys you things too." Lorza says.

"Yeah, but her gifts are boring." Zala says.

"Zala... " Lorza says.

"She got us books for our birthday! I hate books!" Zala says.

"I liked them just fine." Zyri says.

"Of course you did!" Zala says.

"I like reading! I'm gonna join Starfleet and be an engineer!" Zyri says.

"I thought you were going to be a science officer?" Zala asks.

"I changed my mind." Zyri answers.

"Again." Zala says.

"Engineering is way cooler! I'm gonna design ships!" Zyri says.

"Ugh! How boring! I'm gonna be a security officer! All I'll have to do is shoot things and arrest people!" Zala says.

"Girls! That's enough!" Jack says.

"Sorry, papa." Zala and Zyri say in unison.

"Thank you. Now, let's get moving. The restaurant's just around the corner." Jack says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack, Lorza, and their daughters enter a large restaurant. They check in with the host, and are instructed to wait. Soon, they are approached by three people- Vezzi, a Kasari woman with bright green hair, who appears to be the same age as Lorza; Catherine Brumley, a woman of thirty one, with auburn hair and lightly tanned skin; and Catherine's thirteen year old daughter, Sara Brumley, who seems to be focused on the PADD in her hands. Lorza approaches Vezzi, and the two women clasp hands.

"Semvat selahim." Lorza says.

"Semvat selahim." Vezzi says.

"What's that all about?" Catherine asks.

"Roughly translated… welcome dear friend. It's a traditional kasari greeting." Lorza answers.

"We keep to a few of the old traditions." Vezzi says.

"At least the ones we like." Lorza says.

"True." Vezzi says.

Lorza and Vezzi briefly embrace, then Lorza approaches Catherine, and the two embrace.

"Hi, Lolo." Catherine says.

"Hi, Cat." Lorza says.

"Crikey! What is that you're wearin'? A dress? Swimwear?" Catherine asks, taking note of Lorza's outfit, a colorful dress made of a thin, semitransparent fabric. Lorza chuckles at Catherine's comment.

"A little bit of both, I suppose." Lorza answers. She looks at Sara, who is still focused on reading her PADD. Catherine takes note of this, and taps her daughter on the shoulder.

"Sara! Put that bloody thing away and say g'day yer aunt!" Catherine says. Sara finally stops reading, and looks at her mother. Then, she looks at Lorza.

"Oh. Sorry, mum. I was just readin' crime reports. Hi Aunt Lolo." Sara says. Lorza embraces the girl.

"Hi, Sara. How are you?" Lorza asks.

"I'm great. Glad to be out of school for the next three days." Sara answers.

"You think regular school's tough? Wait until you get into the Academy." Lorza says.

"Only four more years to go. Assumin' I get in the first year I'm old enough." Sara says.

"So… Crime reports? Getting in a little light reading I see." Lorza says.

"Sara's… got it in her head to be a security officer. Spends a lot of time studyin' the criminal mind." Catherine says.

"Sounds interesting. I think there's a little more to security than just going after the bad guys." Lorza says.

"I know. Security officers also have to defend their ship and crew." Sara says.

"That's right." Lorza says.

"She can handle a phaser pretty well already, and she's learning hand to hand as well." Catherine says.

"I could give you a few tips on that if you're interested." Lorza says.

"Sure, Aunt Lolo. I might take you up on that." Sara says.

"I'd be glad to help. Zala wants to go into security as well. I think you two should get together sometime and talk about it. Maybe the both of you could even train together when Zala gets a little older. Speaking of Zala... " Lorza says. She spots her daughters nearby, playing on a PADD. Lorza lets out an exasperated sigh, and walks to Jack. As Lorza approaches, she casts a sideways glance toward Zala and Zyri. Jack looks their way, and sees what they're up to.

"Damn…" Jack says.

"I thought we told the girls no games on this trip." Lorza says.

"We did. They must have grabbed the PADD when we weren't looking." Jack says.

"I love them, but… they can be a handful at times." Lorza says.

"Tell me about it. Zala! Zyri!" Jack says. The girls stop playing, and look at their parents.

"We told you… to leave the PADD at home." Lorza says.

"Sorry, mama. We just…" Zala says.

"Save it. Give me the PADD. Now." Lorza says, as she extends her hand. Zala sighs in frustration as she hands the PADD to her mother.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, I want to be on your best behavior. I don't want to have to separate you like we did at Uncle Rick's wedding." Jack says.

"Yes, papa." Zala and Zyri say in unison.

* * *

An hour later, the group exits the restaurant. As they are walking down the street, a group of several people in black outfits appear. Their purple eyes and pointed ears mark them all as kasari.

"Oh, fuck." Lorza says, upon recognizing the insignia on the kasari outfits.

"Language, mama." Zyri says.

"Girls… get back, now!" Lorza says.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"It's… the Order of Kodar. I recognize the outfits." Lorza answers.

"Those religious maniacs you told me about? What the hell are they doing here?" Jack asks.

"I don't give a damn. They're here, and now I have to deal with them." Lorza answers.

"_We_ have to deal with them. I'll call in some commandos. Maybe… that'll be enough to take them down." Jack says.

"We'll need a lot of them." Lorza says. Jack nods in agreement, then taps his combadge.

"Special Forces Command! This is Captain Jack Thomas! I need a response team in full tac gear beamed to my position on the double!" Jack says. There is no response.

"They should have answered by now! Something's wrong!" Lorza says. Vezzi takes out a tricorder and scans the area.

"There's a dampening field here. It goes out… twenty meters in each direction." Vezzi says.

"Okay… plan b! Somebody needs to get out of the dampening field and contact SFC!" Jack says.

"Catherine, you should do it. Take the girls with you. Jack… you should go too." Lorza says.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack says. Lorza takes his hand.

"Jack… there are ten of them." Lorza says.

"I know. I can't even take on one of them. Still, I'm not leaving you." Jack says. Before Lorza can respond, one of the kasari, an older, bearded man, approaches.

"I am Grand Emtoc Zarayn of the Order of Kodar. Lorza of Clan Barvash and Vezzi of Clan Rethlu… you have committed crimes against the faith, and you will answer for them. Humans, we have no conflict with you. You may leave." Zarayn says.

"Catherine, take the girls and go!" Lorza says. Catherine nods, then starts to walk away with Zala, Zyri, and Sara.

"The human child may leave. The unclean will remain." Zarayn says. Jack starts to charge toward him, but he is restrained by Lorza.

"Unclean? You son of a..." Jack says.

"Easy, Jack." Lorza says.

"So, you are the one who has defiled our sister." Zarayn says.

"I'm not your damn sister!" Lorza says.

"All Kasari are children of Kodar, for he is the creator of all. The one true god. Kneel before him and ask for his forgiveness. Redeem yourself, and your life will be spared. Your children will be allowed to live, so that they may serve Kodar as his disciples. Your… mate will of course be put to death for his sins." Zarayn says.

"Catherine! Take Sara and go! I'll make that an order if I have to!" Jack says.

"Alright. Sara, honey. Let's go." Catherine says, taking her daughter's hand. Sara nods, and reluctantly follows her mother.

"Now that the humans have left, we will carry out our judgement." Zarayn says.

"You… have no authority here!" Jack says.

"The Order of Kodar… does not recognize your corrupt Federation." Zarayn says.

"I've been thinking of what I would say if I ever crossed paths with any of you bastards again. Right now, two words come to mind. Fuck… and you." Lorza says.

"I am familiar with Earth speech. Your insult is blasphemy of the highest order. Repent now, or die with your mate." Zarayn says.

"Grand Emtoc! Starfleet will detect our ship soon! We must act quickly!" Another Kasari, a younger man, says.

"I know, Luraz." Zarayn says.

"If you're so worried about Starfleet, why not just leave now? I'd be willing to forget any of this ever happened." Jack says.

"The will of Kodar must be done." Zarayn says.

"Fine. I'm done playing nice. Get the hell of my planet!" Jack says, as he takes out a previously concealed phaser.

"Jack, no!" Lorza says.

"Everyone, run!" Jack shouts. He fires his phaser, hitting one of the kasari in the shoulder. The man staggers back, and seems disoriented, but remains standing.

"That'll just piss him off!" Vezzi says.

"I know, but it'll buy you some time! Lorza, give me your phaser!" Jack says.

"No! I'm staying!" Lorza says, as she pulls a concealed phaser out of her dress. Jack notices his daughters are still nearby. They are now crying and embracing each other.

"Girls! I told you to get out of here!" Jack says. Zala and Zyri look at their father, then their mother.

"We're… scared…" Zyri says.

"I know, sweetie. I know. But you need to listen to your father. These are… very bad people, and they'll hurt you. Please, go." Lorza says.

"Mama…" Zala says. Lorza closes her eyes briefly as a single tear rolls down her cheek. After a few seconds, she calms down, and opens her eyes again.

"I love you, little ones. Now, go. Be safe." Lorza says. Zala takes Zyri's hand, and the two girls start walking.

"We cannot allow them to leave!" one of the Kasari says.

"They will not get far." Zarayn says. He takes a small golden ball out of his robe, and throws it. The ball lands at Lorza's feet. Zarayn and his fellow cultists all take several steps back.

_A Vashkim device? They're only children! Bastards! I'll see you in hell for this!_ Lorza thinks.

"Girls! Run! Now!" Lorza shouts.

Suddenly, the ball starts to shoot out red smoke. Lorza, Zala, Zyri, and Vezzi all start coughing. Jack seems unaffected.

_Lorza warned me about these stun grenades. It looks like they only affect Kasari. That means… I'm on my own. Unless Catherine can get some help._ Jack thinks.

Within seconds, Lorza, Zala, Zyri, and Vezzi all lie on the ground unconscious. As the red smoke clears, Jack now faces the cultists alone.

"Looks like your little toy doesn't work on me." Jack says.

"You… are nothing, infidel." Zarayn says.

_Oh, what the hell? Who wants to live forever?_ Jack thinks. He spots Lorza's phaser lying on the ground, and picks it up. Now holding a phaser in each hand, he starts shooting, and charges toward Zarayn. The kasari leader charges toward Jack with great speed, and picks up the man as if he weighs nothing. Zarayn then throws Jack several feet into a nearby wall, knocking him out.

"Grab the children, then make sure the others are dead." Zarayn says.

'Yes, Grand Emtoc." A kasari woman says.

Two kasari pick up the unconscious Zala and Zyri. As a few other kasari aim their weapons and prepare to execute the others, fifty heavily armed Starfleet Special Forces Commandos beam in.

"Starfleet! We must leave, Grand Emtoc!" Luraz says.

"Very well. We have what we came for. Prepare for transport!" Zarayn says.

As the commandos start shooting, the kasari beam away with Zala and Zyri.

"Shit!" A middle aged man says.

"Captain! I've traced their transporter signal to a ship in orbit." A nearby lieutenant says.

"Good. Contact Starfleet Security. Johnson, how are they?" the captain asks, looking toward a young man standing over Jack, Lorza, and Vezzi with a medical tricorder.

"Captain Thomas looks to be in pretty rough shape. The others… looks like they're just stunned, sir." Johnson answers.

"Alright. Get these people sickbay. Everyone else, we're done here. Let's get back to base and report to the admiral." The captain says.

* * *

**The first chapter was just a prologue introducing us to Jack and Lorza. Now, we pick up their story nine years later. They've risen through the ranks of Starfleet, and now serve on a new ship, the Galaxy-class USS Dynasty, which we will learn more about in the next few chapters.**

**This chapter begins the first main story arc, which will be set in 2389. It will focus on Jack and Lorza's desperate mission to rescue their daughters. We will also learn more about Lorza, and her people, the kasari.**

**Next chapter: Jack and Lorza are visited by a Starfleet legend...**


	3. 2389: Part 2

Jack awakens, lying on a biobed in a sickbay. He looks around, and sees Lorza asleep in a chair at his bedside. Jack reaches over, and puts a hand on his wife's shoulder. She opens her eyes, and takes his hand.

"Jack…" Lorza says. She gets out of her chair, and approaches the bed. Jack slowly sits up, and Lorza promptly embraces him.

"Lorza… are you okay?" Jack asks.

"No, I'm not. They… took the girls." Lorza answers.

"Damn. How long have I been out?" Jack asks, taking notice that his wife is now uniform as opposed to the civilian clothing she had previously been wearing.

"Six hours. You're at Starfleet Medical." Lorza answers.

"Six hours? Those bastards have left the sector by now!" Jack says. He starts to slowly get off the bed. Lorza puts a hand on his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lorza asks.

"Starfleet Command." Jack answers.

"I can't allow that, captain. You haven't fully recovered from your injuries yet." A vulcan woman in a medical uniform says as she approaches.

"I called T'leth. She's taken charge of your surgery and recovery." Lorza says.

"Surgery?" Jack asks.

"You suffered a torn anterior cruciate ligament, a collapsed lung, and six broken ribs. I have healed most of the damage, but you will need further recovery time. You are off duty for at least twelve hours." T'leth answers.

"I have a job to do, doctor." Jack says.

"Not for at least twelve hours, captain. That is an order from your Chief Medical Officer." T'leth says.

"Please, Jack. Listen to T'leth. She knows what she's doing." Lorza says.

"You're right. About the girls, do we have any idea where they are?" Jack asks.

"Zarayn and his people escaped in a stolen runabout. Starfleet sent two ships after them, but… they lost them. Now, we have no idea where they are." Lorza answers.

"I believe I can help vith that." An older male voice says from the sickbay's entrance. Jack and Lorza look toward the door, and see an elderly, bald man in a red and black uniform bearing the insignia of a fleet admiral.

"Admiral Chekov." Jack says. He starts to stand up.

"At ease, keptin. Ve vouldn't vant to upset your doctor, vould ve?" Chekov asks.

"I think that happens no matter what I do." Jack answers.

"As you are aware, I am a vulcan. I am incapable of such displays of emotion." T'leth says.

"We've served together for six years, T'leth. I know better." Jack says. The vulcan doctor raises an eyebrow.

"So you say. You are free to leave sickbay. You may even return to the ship if you wish, but you are to remain off duty for at least twelve hours. I would also prefer it if you avoid walking. I have taken the liberty of requisitioning a hover chair for you." T'leth says.

"Fine." Jack says. He stands up slowly, with Lorza assisting him. He is then helped to the hover chair.

"So, where to?" Lorza asks.

"The ship." Jack answers.

"Actually, Keptin, if ve may, I need to speak vith you in private." Chekov says.

"Of course, admiral." Jack says.

"Please, come to my office. Commander Lorza, you may come as vell. This concerns you too." Chekov says.

"Aye, sir." Lorza says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack and Lorza are in Admiral Chekov's office. The elderly admiral is seated behind his desk, while Jack is in his hover chair facing him. Lorza is standing behind Jack, with her hands on his shoulders.

"As you are avare, ve have no idea vhere the terrorists currently are, but ve are doing our best to find out. I vill share vith you vhat ve know." Chekov says.

"Any help is appreciated, admiral." Jack says.

"As you know, Starfleet Command sent two wessels in pursuit, but ve lost them in a nebula… near the Neutral Zone." Chekov says.

"The Neutral Zone? Do you think… that they might have gone through the nebula… to the Romulan side of the zone?" Jack asks.

"It is possible. Starfleet Intelligence believes that these extremists have an unknown benefactor of some kind." Chekov answers.

"The Tal Shiar. They hire Zarayn and his people to do some spying for them. In return, the Romulans help them carry out the kidnapping of two children, on Earth, in broad daylight. Yeah, I could see the Tal Shiar pulling a stunt like this. Do we have any idea how these people got a hold of a runabout?" Jack asks.

"The wessel was stolen from a Starfleet Surplus Depot several weeks ago. It vas no longer in active service." Chekov says.

"So, if it's from a junkyard, they probably ditched it in that nebula and met up with another ship." Jack says.

"That is our theory as vell." Chekov says.

"I'd like permission to go after them, admiral." Jack says.

"I thought you might." Chekov says.

"They have our children, sir! We can't just let them get away with that!" Lorza says. Jack takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Easy, Lolo." Jack says. After a few seconds, Lorza calms down.

"Sorry, admiral." Lorza says.

"I understand your frustration, commander. You can rest assured that I have no intention of allowing anyone to get avay vith anything." Chekov says.

"The Dynasty's supposed to be in drydock for another four days. If we could get another ship temporarily…" Jack says.

"Actually, I've already checked. The Dynasty can be ready to go in about eight hours if we bypass the nonessential systems." Lorza says.

"Look at you, thinking ahead." Jack says.

"I want the girls back, Jack, and I want us to be the ones to get them." Lorza says.

"I want the same thing, but… it's not up to us. If we were doing this by the book, you and I would both be expected to stay out of it." Jack says. Lorza sighs in frustration.

"In my experience, the book is not always right. Sometimes, you just… have to go vith your gut. I have already spoken to the C-in-C on this matter, and ve are both in agreement on how to proceed from here." Chekov says.

"You went straight to the C-in-C? No Clancy? Bet she was happy about that." Jack says.

"Admiral Clancy vas at the meeting, but I did not consult her beforehand. The security of the Federation has been wiolated, and ve must act now! The lives of two innocent children are at stake, and there is no time for debate or quoting regulations!" Chekov says.

"Sounds like you're not too wild about Clancy either." Lorza says.

"You could say that. I understand the two of you have your differences vith her as vell." Chekov says.

"Let's just say we're not getting her anything for Christmas this year." Jack says.

"I know vhat you mean." Chekov says.

"Admiral, what has the C-in-C decided to do?" Lorza asks.

"The Dynasty… is being placed on temporary assignment vith Starfleet Special Forces. You are cleared to launch as soon as your ship is ready. Go, find your children." Chekov answers.

"Thank you, sir." Lorza says. Chekov shakes her hand, then does the same to Jack.

"Good luck to you both." Chekov says.

"Thank you, admiral." Jack says.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jack and Lorza beam to their ship, the Galaxy-class USS Dynasty. The ship is currently docked in Earth orbit, undergoing systems upgrades.

* * *

Aboard the Dynasty, Jack is now in his ready room with Lorza. They are now joined by Commander Jen Dalton, a dark haired woman of thirty, who serves as the Dynasty's first officer. Jack is now in uniform, seated behind his desk, while Lorza and Jen are seated in chairs facing him.

"So, how did it go with Admiral Chekov?" Jen asks.

"Pretty good actually. The Dynasty's been temporarily reassigned to Special Forces." Jack answers.

"Which means we answer to Admiral Chekov for now." Jen says.

"That's right. We've been authorized to do whatever is necessary to get the girls back." Jack says.

"Good. What are we still sitting around here for?" Jen asks. Lorza chuckles.

"The ship's not quite ready to go yet, and… I have orders for you." Jack answers.

"Orders… for me?" Jen asks.

"I haven't been cleared to return to duty yet, so you have the bridge… for at least the next twelve hours." Jack says.

"_At least_ the next twelve hours? Sounds like T'leth is being a little overzealous again. You seem fine to me." Jen says.

"I could take command now and not have any problems, but… doctor's orders." Jack says.

"I know what you mean." Jen says.

"Starfleet Command says we can launch as soon as the ship's ready. Lorza's already checked with the department heads and made up a list of what needs to be done." Jack says. Lorza offers a PADD to Jen. Jen takes the PADD and looks at it for a moment.

"You've been busy." Jen says.

"I want to get this ship moving so we can get the girls back." Lorza says.

"Well, don't you worry. I'll have Raven get on this. She can handle ops until you get back." Jen says.

"Get back? I'm not going anywhere." Lorza says.

"I thought you might want some time…" Jen says.

"No. No time off. I'll keep working. I need to. It helps." Lorza says.

"Okay." Jen says.

"I'll see you on the bridge when my shift starts." Lorza says.

"Alright. Look… I know this has been a rough time for both of you, but we are going to get through this. We're going to get the twins back, and we're all going to be just fine." Jen says.

"Thanks, Jen." Jack says.

"Hang in there, you two. We've got this." Jen says.

* * *

**I knew I wanted a veteran character to have a small role as a 'good' admiral in this. I figured... how about Chekov? He's still active duty in the fanfilm Renegades (set in the late 2380s), so I decided to use him.**

**Oh, the Admiral Clancy mentioned here is the same one from Star Trek: Picard. She'll show up eventually in a small role, and be her usual charming self.**

**Note: I'm expecting the next chapter to be ready within a couple of weeks. After that, this story is going to go on break for at least a month, as I am starting work on Apocalypse again, as well as another story I've been working on for quite a while. Thanks.**


	4. 2389: Part 3

A few hours later, the Galaxy-class USS Dynasty departs from Earth. Upon exiting the solar system, the ship goes to warp.

* * *

Aboard the Dynasty, the command staff is now assembled in the observation lounge, seated at the large conference table in the center of the room. Present are- Jack; Lorza; Jen; Lieutenant Commander T'leth, a vulcan woman serving as Chief Medical Officer; Lieutenant T'Gor, a klingon man in his early twenties serving as chief of security; Lieutenant Norzon Thade, a trill man in his late twenties serving as chief engineer; and Ensign Raven Suro, a nineteen year old woman serving as conn officer. Lorza's friend, Lieutenant Commander Vezzi, is also present, now in a green uniform, indicating Starfleet Special Forces.

"Now that we're under way, I can brief you on our current situation. As all of you are now aware, we were attacked on Earth by a group of Kasari terrorists called the Order of Kodar. They… took my children." Jack says.

"They steal children? They are without honor. We will destroy them." T'Gor says.

_Yes, we will._ Lorza thinks.

"As you are aware, I was injured in the confrontation. I haven't been cleared to return to duty yet, but I was able to convince our good doctor to allow me to attend this meeting." Jack says.

"Captain, if I may…" Norzon says.

"Yes, Mr. Thade?" Jack asks.

"We could have used at least another six to eight hours in drydock. Some of our systems are still offline, and we haven't finished simulations for the engine upgrades. I recommend we go no faster than warp seven for the time being. I also recommend not using the slipstream drive." Norzon says.

"Your recommendation is noted, lieutenant. We won't be needing most of the offline systems for this mission. I want your focus to be on getting engines and weapons to a hundred percent." Jack says.

"Weapons? You expect to take us into combat?" Norzon asks.

"It's very likely. If you have any additional concerns, take it up with Commander Dalton. She's in charge until I return to duty." Jack says.

"Aye, sir." Norzon says.

"As you all can see, we have a guest with us. This is Lieutenant Commander Vezzi from Starfleet Special Forces. She'll be with us as a mission consultant." Jack says.

"Special forces? What exactly is it you do, commander?" Raven Suro asks.

"_Special_ things." Vezzi answers.

"The commander's work is classified, ensign." Jack says.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Raven says.

"The commander… is here because she has some intelligence useful to our mission. She will share it with us… on a need to know basis. She is also tasked with helping us bring these criminals to justice. I expect everyone on this crew to give her their full cooperation." Jack says.

"Aye, sir." Raven says.

"Commanders Dalton, Lorza, and Vezzi, please remain. The rest of you are dismissed." Jack says.

Officers get out of their seats and leave the room. Eventually, only Jack, Lorza, Jen, and Vezzi remain.

"So, you're pretending to be with Special Forces now… " Jen says.

"It seemed to be a suitable cover story. I can't exactly go around telling people I'm with Section 31, can I?" Vezzi asks.

"Okay… 31's involved. You're obviously here as more than a consultant." Jen answers.

"That's correct." Vezzi says. She looks at Jack.

"You can tell her." Jack says. Vezzi nods.

"I am here… to make sure the Order of Kodar no longer poses a threat to the Federation. I have orders to kill their leader, Grand Emtoc Zarayn." Vezzi says.

"Assassination? Is that… really necessary?" Jen asks.

"It is. He is a terrorist and thief, with twelve outstanding warrants from the Federation, and the Klingon Empire. He was arrested three years ago, but escaped before he could stand trial. Officially, he's wanted alive by both governments. Unofficially… that's where I come in. Honestly, even if I didn't have orders, I would gladly kill that traitor." Vezzi says.

"You and me, both." Lorza says.

'Traitor?" Jen asks.

"Zarayn… used to be a member of the Kasari Grand Council, until his extreme religious views ended his political career." Vezzi answers.

"He found new allies, in the form of the Dominion, and helped them when they attacked our world! His disciples helped the Jem'Hadar as they butchered our people in the streets! I lost my entire family in the attack! Now, he takes my children from me! I hate him, and I will not rest until he is dead!" Lorza says, anger rising in her voice. Jack walks behind her, and begins to massage her shoulders.

"Easy." Jack says. Lorza turns around, and looks at her husband.

"Jack, the son of a bitch took our babies! For that alone, he dies. I trust Vezzi, and I know she'll do her best to make sure it happens, but… if I have the opportunity, I will kill him." Lorza says.

"Regardless of what this man has done, can't we just... arrest him?" Jen asks. Lorza glares at her.

"No arrest. No trial." Lorza says.

"Lorza…" Jack says. Lorza turns to look at her husband once more.

"He's too dangerous to be left alive, Jack!" Lorza says.

"I know you're angry. I am too, but… we can't kill him. Not unless he endangers the ship and crew. That's why Vezzi's here. This… is her job. Let her take care of it." Jack says.

"I'll… try." Lorza says. Jack takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Vezzi…" Jack says.

"Yes?" Vezzi asks.

"Officially, I don't know anything about your true mission, and I can't openly support it." Jack answers.

"I understand." Vezzi says.

"So, you're… okay with this." Jen says.

"We can debate the moral implications… afterward. For now… this just... has to be done. Lorza's right. Zarayn is too dangerous to be left alive. His terrorist activities have become a real threat to the Federation, and I will not allow this threat to continue. On top of that, I want my kids back, too, and I will do whatever I have to do to get them back." Jack says.

"I'm not… one hundred percent on board with this, but… I've got your back. As usual." Jen says.

"Thanks, Jen. I know you have objections to Section 31's methods, but… in the right hands, the agency does serve a vital purpose. Sometimes, we just… have to get our hands dirty." Jack says.

"I know. I don't like it, but I know." Jen says.

"Alright… this conversation… doesn't leave this room. As far as the rest of the crew is concerned, Zarayn and his people are going to be taken alive, and returned to Earth for trial. We… have a lot of work to do, so let's get to it." Jack says.

* * *

**I am taking a break from this story for a while. At least a month, maybe longer. I will be working on two other stories for the time being. Thanks.**


	5. 2389: Part 4

Zala and Zyri, nine year old twin daughters of Jack and Lorza, have been abducted by the Order of Kodar, a group of Kasari religious extremists. Their current location is unknown….

* * *

Zala awakens on a bed, in a dimly lit room. Once the girl is fully alert, she stands up, and looks at her surroundings.

_This room… looks kind of like our quarters on the Dynasty, just smaller. Am I on a ship? Where am I?_ Zala thinks.

"Mom? Dad? Zyri?" Zala asks.

"Ugh… you don't… have to yell. I'm right here." A young female voice says from a nearby couch.

"Zyri!" Zala says.

Zyri slowly gets up from the couch, with Zala's help.

"You good?" Zala asks.

"Yeah. So, that's what getting stunned feels like. Can't say I'm a fan." Zyri says.

"Same here. I feel like I've been asleep for a week." Zala says.

"There's no telling how long we were out." Zyri says.

"That was a Kasari grenade that knocked us out. Mom and Aunt Vezzi went down too." Zala says.

"Are mom and dad here?" Zyri asks.

"No. Just us. Wherever we are. From the looks of things, I think we might be on a ship." Zala answers.

"We can find out." Zyri says. She approaches the room's entrance, and the door stays closed. She tries pressing the keypad next to the door. Still, nothing happens.

"Must be locked from the outside." Zala says.

"There's no power to the door panel." Zyri says.

"Could be a security lockout. Mom and dad used to do that to our quarters when we were little." Zala says.

"Yeah, and that's why I learned how to bypass these things. I'll just rip this panel off and start working on the control chips." Zyri says.

Before Zyri can start, the door opens. Zyri quickly backs away as three kasari men enter. One of them is Grand Emtoc Zarayn, leader of the Order of Kodar.

"The room is locked from the outside. Only the proper security code will override it, so tampering with the control panel is a waste of time." Zarayn says.

"That's cute. Can we go now?" Zala asks.

"You… will be allowed to leave once you have been properly educated in the ways of our people and devote yourselves to Kodar, the one true god." Zarayn answers.

"Fat chance of that, jerkface!" Zala says.

"I see your mother has taught you her disrespectful ways. It appears we will also have to teach the both of you how to behave like proper kasari children. There will be an extensive education regimen, as well as religious ceremonies. The food replicator is available to you. There is also sufficient reading material to keep you occupied. Outside of your education, you will be kept in this room until you have earned our trust." Zarayn says.

"Our parents are gonna come for us, and my mom is gonna kick your ass!" Zala says.

"A child dares to speak to the Grand Emtoc with such disrespect! You will learn…" One of the other men says. Zarayn raises a hand, and the man stops speaking.

"Stand down, Tazir. These children do not know our ways. We must be tolerant." Zarayn says.

"Yes, Grand Emtoc." Tazir says.

"Zala, Zyri, I will return to collect you in three hours. Good day." Zarayn says. He turns away from the girls, and leaves the room, with the other two men following him.

"Great! What now?" Zala asks.

"I have an idea." Zyri answers. She walks to the nearby food replicator.

"I think that's a Starfleet replicator…." Zala says, once she gets a good look at the wall mounted device.

"Yeah, and according to whackjob, it works. Computer, two strawberry sundaes." Zyri says. Two bowls of ice cream materialize within seconds.

"Hell of time for a snack, don't you think?" Zala asks.

"Come on, Z… " Zyri says.

"Oh, what the hell? Can't pass up good ice cream, can I?" Zala asks.

Zyri takes the two dishes out of the replicator, and offers one to her sister. Zala accepts, and the two girls eat their sundaes. Once done, Zyri returns to the replicator.

"Are you… getting something else?" Zala asks. Zyri kneels in front of the replicator, and removes the front panel.

"Nope. I'm reprogramming this thing. I'm going to make the computer think this is an engineering station. That should give me access to some of the systems." Zyri says.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I remember that one time last year… " Zala says.

"That was last year. I've learned a lot more since then." Zyri says.

"I hope so, because the last time you tried fooling around with the computer, we ended up with holographic Borg all over the ship!" Zala says.

"I accidentally put three isolinear chips in the wrong order. That's why that happened. I know enough now that it won't happen again." Zyri says.

"All we were trying to do was bypass dad's security lockout so we could run the phaser training course on our own. But, instead, we ended up invaded by holographic Borg!" Zala says. Zyri stands up, and turns to face her sister.

"Whose idea was it to run the phaser training without permission? Yours! I thought you were crazy, but I went along with it because I thought it might be fun!" Zyri says, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I said I was sorry!" Zala says.

"We were banned from the holodecks for a month!" Zyri shouts.

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Zala says. Zyri stands in silence for a moment.

"Sorry, Zala. I didn't mean to snap." Zyri says. Zala smiles, then hugs her sister.

"It's okay, Zyri. You're angry and scared. Me too. Maybe you can use that brain of yours to help us out." Zala says.

"Oh. I know one thing I can try!" Zyri says.

"What do you have in mind?" Zala asks. Zyri turns to face the replicator.

"Computer, show Master Systems Display." Zyri says.

"Working." The computer says in a feminine monotone.

"Okay… that's definitely a Starfleet computer." Zala says.

"I don't know about the rest of this place, but I know the replicator's old Starfleet tech. Probably 20 to 30 years old I'd say." Zyri says.

"How do you know that?" Zala asks.

"This panel layout hasn't been used since about a decade before the Dominion War." Zyri answers.

"You think we might be on an old Starfleet ship or base?" Zala asks.

"We'll find out soon enough." Zyri answers.

The display screen on the replicator changes, and now shows the top view of a starship.

"We're on a ship?" Zala asks.

"Yeah. Excelsior-class by the looks of it. Computer, display ship's service record." Zyri answers.

"Working." the computer says.

After a moment, the image of the ship disappears, and a text entry appears in its place. Zyri reads the text.

"USS… Belgrade. NCC-31285. Decommissioned… thirteen years ago, and... stolen from the Qualor II Surplus Depot eight months ago." Zyri says.

"So, we're on a stolen, outdated Starfleet ship. What good does that do us?" Zala asks.

"The computer's older and simpler. I'll be able to control things easier than I would on a newer ship like the Dynasty. Still, I won't be able to take over any critical systems, but I think I can do some damage." Zyri answers.

"Damn. You're dangerous with a computer." Zala says.

"Still think my books are dumb?" Zyri asks.

"Maybe… I was wrong." Zala answers. Zyri smiles at her sister.

"You want to help me with this?" Zyri asks.

"Help you? With that? You're the tech nerd! Not me!" Zala says.

"Come on, Z! I just need your help moving a few chips! I'll even tell you which ones." Zyri says.

"Okay…" Zala says after a moment's hesitation. She walks to the replicator, and kneels next to Zyri, who points to a chip near the bottom of the panel.

"Take that one out and move it two rows up." Zyri says.

"Right." Zala says. She takes the chip out of its port, and moves it to where her sister instructs.

"Good. Now, put this one in its place." Zyri says, offering a chip to Zala. Zala accepts the chip, and sticks it into the empty port.

"We can't open the door with this, can we?" Zala asks.

"Nope. I can't hack a high enough clearance for that. I can get us a level 1 clearance. That allows us control of the replicators, and… that's really all we need." Zyri answers.

"All we need? What are you thinking?" Zala asks.

"Remember Uncle Rick's wedding?" Zyri asks. Zala laughs.

"Yeah! When you programmed the bartender's replicator to spray barbecue sauce!" Zala says.

"Time for the sequel." Zyri says.

"How does that help us? We're the only ones in this room!" Zala says.

"I know, but if there are other replicators in this place, then… maybe I can network them, and make them all replicate the same thing at the same time." Zyri says.

"So, that means… " Zala says. Zala says nothing for a moment as she continues to move control chips.

"Party time. Okay… I think that'll do it. Time to test this out." Zyri says.

"Okay. Good luck." Zala says.

"Computer, network all replicators for remote commands from this terminal." Zyri says.

"Unable to comply. Level Two access code is required." The computer says.

"Shit!" Zala says.

"Zala!" Zyri says.

"What?" Zala asks.

"Watch your language!" Zyri answers.

"Mom and dad aren't here. I can say whatever the hell I want!" Zala says.

"Okay. Fine. You've got me there." Zyri says.

"Can you… make yourself an access code and trick the computer into accepting it?" Zala asks.

"I don't know. Maybe. Yeah, I think so. But… it'll... take some time." Zyri answers.

"You know just as much about these computers as any ensign. You've got this." Zala says.

"Thanks." Zyri says.

* * *

**I have decided to put this story on hold for now, as the next chapters are proving difficult to write. I will be focusing on my Star Wars projects for the time being. This story will not update again until December most likely. Could be longer. We'll just have to see how things work out. Thanks.**


End file.
